


【2Top】徘徊

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M, 站街
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Summary: 我的CP值得一篇站街文
Relationships: Kimura Takuya/Nakai Masahiro





	【2Top】徘徊

**Author's Note:**

> 进入第三人称瓶颈的我又回来写第一人称了  
> 新模式吧，我不说明谁是谁，自行理解  
> 未成年人请在家长的陪同下观看，家长请在子女的陪同下观看

朋友一词，难以描述我与他的关系。

他来到这里时，我已经在此徘徊两年了。一般来到这里的人大多都经过介绍，他是例外，例外到所有徘徊的人都来问我，他从何处而来。可我哪里知道。后来是一家店的老板站出来让大家不必再问，权当是不懂规矩的，才大度地让他占据了街角那杆最明亮的路灯。

那儿的位置是最好的。我敢说，他的皮相也是我们之中最好的。后方有人吹捧着谁的长相，偏不服气被新来的人占去了其他人的目光，那也改不了我对他已然成型的正面评价。

“你在这儿很久了么？”某天他没有事做，便来找我讲话。

“久，是挺久了。大概比这里所有人都要久吧。”

“是啊，从我接手这家店的时候，你就在了吧。”店主靠在门边加入我们的对话，说着说着便陷入回忆。

“哦。”他看起来无意和第三人聊起来，背过身去按手机。

我也专注地看他的背影，一边敷衍地应付说得起劲地店主。见他突然直起身来，脊柱离开灯杆，从侧面可以看到他充满喜悦的半张脸。后来他就和常客一起进了店里，脸上是和喜悦无关的笑容。

“你说这是为什么呢？”店长难得面露难色，忍不住想征求我的意见。

“谁知道呢？”

\--

“你为什么做这个呢？”某天他又问我。

“不知道，兴趣吧。”

我不爱回答这种问题，也惊讶于他某种程度上的天真，于是也只能敷衍他。即使我知道倘若我把我的秘密告诉他，他便要把他的秘密告诉我。情理上我好奇，理智并不允许我好奇。做这行的谁没点悲惨的过去或是奇怪的癖好，自己的秘密已经足够沉重，何苦去背负别人的沉重。

“是为了钱吗？”

“如果说是为了钱能更令你信服，那就是为了钱吧。”

他看出我兴致缺缺，便也不打算继续进行这场没有意义的对话，于是仍旧背过身去按手机。一会儿过去就有小声的笑从他那边传来。

那天过后我并不天天能见到他，像是在宣告他并不缺这点钱。别人是缺的，所以也就顺势占回了属于他们的灯杆。我有固定的客人，不需要和他们去争。他也偶尔会来，若无其事地走进暗处，仍然会有喜欢他的人越过灯杆去找他。

我坐在窗边，看他那边络绎不绝地去人。他拒绝了一个又一个，最后挑中了一个合他眼缘的，带进店里。他仍然笑得很敷衍，看见我观察的眼神时更加笑得僵硬。店主热情地招呼，我的客人也准时地走进店门。

\--

下一回见到他的时候不是在晚上，而是在一个我例行去商场采购的下午。他和另一个男人在一起，从装束看比他年长，由于戴着鸭舌帽和口罩很难看到长相，但若是合他眼缘的相貌一定不凡。

他也看见了我，第一反应是往同伴身边缩了缩，但意识到这无济于事，也只能用眼神给予问候。我连忙朝他展示手心，表明我无意干涉他的私生活。他没有再看我，而是和同伴说笑去了。后者似乎也意识到了这一轮眼神手势沟通的进行，便问他：

“是认识的人吗？”

“嗯……打工认识的朋友。”

我讶于他的用词，也好奇这算不算得上。

晚上他来得比谁都早，并不是去抢占灯杆去的，而是冲着我来的。

“你今晚有空么？”

“唔，今晚没有熟客预约，暂时是有空的。”

“那让我包你一晚吧。”他果断地牵起我上了楼，帐大约是提前结过了，店长对这非同寻常的内部消化毫不意外。我倒也是无所谓的。

他很熟练，用言语营造氛围。若不是我在他嘴里释放之后他说的那句话，我还能萌生一些别的情感。

他说：“别把下午的事告诉任何人，求求你了。”

\--

他大概终于适应了这样的生活，不再一天来一天不来。有了固定的客人，对时间的安排也变得更加游刃有余，只是一日比一日看着消瘦。有特殊爱好的客人往往就好这一口，又把他弄得更加苍白。

一日他鼻青脸肿来到店里，让我帮忙转告今晚来找他的客人，他今日无法赴约的信息。我虽然以为，他们可以邮件联系的，但还是答应了他。得到我的首肯之后，他像是支撑不住自己，虚弱地坐了下来。我让店长开了一间房，让他可以好好休息一会。

他身上没有带着手机，兴许是丢了，原来是丢了。手机里的人大概也丢了，他失魂落魄的样子说着这一点事实。

我借了医疗箱来给他上药，棉签划过他苍白的脸皮，感受到他的颤抖。他快哭出来了，但是忍住了，抓紧了我的衬衫问我想不想听听在他身上发生了什么。

“你先休息，之后我们再谈这个好吗？”我本能地抗拒，草草收拾了我带进来的东西就要离开。

之后他的事我就不知道了

\--

那些总是酸溜溜地在背后议论他的人们，意料外地很快就和他搞好了关系。他不再私下找我讲话，反而和那些人一起参加我们这群徘徊之人的聚会。

酒酣之时，众人怂恿着一起仿效吉原作和歌，来唱诵一切无聊的事物，如情爱，如生命。

他唱：

“没有什么事似的说的话，  
你也没有什么事似的听了吧，  
就只是这点事情。”

借着酒意，他递予所有人包括自己同等的轻蔑和讽刺。

我也喝多了，不然怎么会发现：我和他，大约都失去了什么罢。


End file.
